La Gazette du Milieu
by Zoubida
Summary: La Saroumane&Sauron Arnakompany vous présente le premier journal de la Terre du Milieu.


La Gazette du Milieu  
Numéro1  
Spéciale Petites Annonces.  
  
Editorial  
Bonjour à tous ! Chers, lecteurs, chères lectrices, aujourd'hui votre entreprise préférée, la Saroumane&Sauron Arnakompany, vous présente son journal, la Gazette du Milieu ! Pour cette première publication, nous vous proposons un numéro spécial Petites Annonces.  
Bonne lecture à tous !!  
  
Petites Annonces :  
  
1 Les Fournisseurs officiels de la Moria vous offrent un Troll des cavernes dressé en prime avec chaque brosse à dents de Hobbit achetée.  
  
2 SOLDES ! Nous soldons de magnifiques portes de bois à un prix très accessible. Facilement montables, très facilement démontables, et encore plus facilement enfonçables ! Et ! EN PRIME ! Les vers qui vont avec. Et ! Pour un PEU PLUS ! Le nain pour la défoncer. Nous ne remboursons pas si votre animal de compagnie est un Troll des cavernes.  
  
3 Vous voulez animer l'anniversaire de votre bambin adoré ? Votre mariage ? Alors contactez Elrond le clown ! Fous rires assurés ! Ambiance gaie et réjouie toute la soirée !  
  
4 Vous avez une nouvelle maison, vous voulez la décorer, la repeindre ? Nous avons ce qu'il vous faut !! Contactez en Mordor les décorateurs d'intérieur Nazgûl & Co !  
  
5 Propose batterie de cuisine, un peu cabossée, très efficace dans corps à corps, maniable, légère, solide, et très contondante si utilisée sur tête d'Orque. Voir Sam Gamegie, Cul-de-Sac.  
  
6 Proposons sacs à dos de voyage : larges, pratiques, et très très très facilement largables en cas de course-poursuite. Voir le musée de la Compagnie de l'Anneau, Fondcombe.  
  
7 Si vous donnez un repas de maître, et que vous cherchez une excellent cuisinier, contactez Gollum et son Présssieux, et vous dégusterez un festin de roi ! (Cuisine crue uniquement).  
  
8 Vous en avez marre au saut du lit ? Vous crisez sur vos cheveux ? Notre coiffeuse a une excellente formation professionnelle. Contactez Legolas l'Elfe.  
  
9 Nous aimons les bijoux ! Nous cherchons de bons orfèvres, capables de forger un Anneau Unique en or pur. Paiement très cher assuré. (Saroumane-Isengard).  
  
10 Cherche héros capable de démolir magicien stupide. Paiement très très cher assuré. (Sauron-Mordor).  
  
11 Migraines tenaces ? Envie de taper sur les murs ? Notre docteur a trouvé le remède miracle : le célèbre Marteay-Assomoir de Dix Kilos du docteur Lurtz ! Prix raisonnable, fournissons en prime les pansements et le plâtre...  
  
12 Pour tous les jolis minois délicats ! Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, essayez la superbe et magnifique : Ligne De Maquillage d'Arwen ! Et ! Pour cacher les cheveux blancs, voici : Les Shampoings d'Haldir ! Et ! Pour contrer les rides : Les Crèmes Antirides Super Vitaminées de Glorfindel ! Et ! Si les dégâts sont trop avancés, faites comme Celeborn : Mettez-vous La Tête Dans Un Sac Et Surtout Restez-y !  
  
13 Nous vous proposons un assortiment de perruques sur-mesure. Nous fournissons déjà de nombreux clients qui nous sont fidèles : Galadriel de Lothlorien (car cheveux trop gras...) ; Arwen Undomiel (car coupe punk ne plaît pas à papa...) ; Legolas (car les cheveux ont été rasés en même temps que la moustache...) ; Haldir (car coiffeur bourré donc coupe ratée...) ; Gimli (car tout rasé à cause des n?uds et donc tout à fait ridicule pour un Nain...) ; Gandalf (car chauve comme un ?uf et donc beaucoup de rhumes, surtout en automne et en hiver...) ; Saroumane (car tout rasé, vraiment totalement impossible d'éradiquer tous les poux...) ; Sam Gamegie (car la terre, les feuilles et les fleurs séchées collées un peu partout ne sont vraiment pas très esthétiques...) ; Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrïn Touque (car tous les cheveux ont brûlé après l'explosion des feux d'artifice...) ;  
  
14 Votre fille réclame une nouvelle poupée à cor et à cri ? Nous avons la solution à votre problème ! Achetez-lui donc la toute récente création de notre société : La Poupée Barbie Legolas ! Avec, en prime, La Magnifique Et Sublime Poupée Legolas A Moustaches !! Prix TRES raisonnables.  
  
15 Vous voulez détruire votre maison ? Abattre celle de votre voisin qui met la musique à fond toute la nuit, réveille le bébé et énerve votre femme ? Nos agents de démolition vous donneront largement satisfaction. Ces cinq équipes de Trolls des Cavernes se sont entraînées dans la Moria. Elevés tout au long de leur vie et dirigés spécialement dans ce but, leur travail est de la plus grande précision et fait preuve d'une délicatesse étonnante. Les duels entre Trolls ne sont pas couverts par notre assurance. Prix à négocier.  
  
Nous espérons vous retrouvez bientôt dans un prochain numéro de la Gazette du Milieu ! Dans le numéro 2, notre envoyé spécial vous présentera le tout nouveau parc d'attractions du Mordor !!  
  
A Bientôt !!  
  
L'équipe de la rédaction.  
  
L'Equipe de la Gazette du Milieu. Rédatrice en chef : Zoubida ; Secrétaire de Rédaction : Galinette ; Envoyé Spécial : Super-Mouton ; Directrice marketing et commerciale : Leilaney Ericksen pour AL Corps Publishing. 


End file.
